


【昕博】情事（补车）

by Hugmissa



Category: XINBO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugmissa/pseuds/Hugmissa





	【昕博】情事（补车）

成都合住的第一个晚上，方博喝醉了。  
直播结束，安慰好了一直在等自己的粉丝后，他把手机往枕头边一撇，歪着身子就要睡觉。  
“哎哎，别睡觉，你没洗澡呢？”  
许昕正和女朋友聊微信，一转头瞧见满身酒气脏兮兮的方博昏昏欲睡。  
方博头晕的厉害，闭上眼只觉得天旋地转，许昕的话就跟鬼叫魂儿一样，他翻身把头捂进被子里。没动静儿了。  
非暴力不合作啊。  
许昕走到方博床边儿，掀开他下身的被子，照着浑圆的屁股抬手就是一巴掌，出一个清脆的响儿。  
方博被打的抽抽了一下，不乐意的哼哼几声。  
“明儿再洗嘛，晕着呢。”  
“赶紧的，洗澡儿去，你不嫌臭我还嫌臭呢！”  
方博皱紧眉头，磨磨蹭蹭的起身往浴室挪。  
许昕担心这醉鬼摔着，也跟着进了浴室。方博一件一件的扒下自己的衣服，单腿站着脱裤子的时候晃晃悠悠的脚下一软，往后仰去。许昕眼疾手快一把把他捞回来，让他趴扶在。自己肩膀上，弯下腰褪下他的外裤和内裤。  
“你出去吧，我自个儿能洗。”  
许昕瘫回自己床上玩手机，耳朵听着浴室的动静，以免醉鬼滑倒出意外。  
没一会儿，水声停了，方博披着浴巾只穿一条小裤衩儿走出来，倒回自己床上瞪着大眼睛对天花板发呆。  
醉酒的身体泛着红，有些热，脑子里迷迷登登的。  
许昕靠坐在床头，见他躺回去，伸手关了廊灯，只剩下昏暗的地灯微弱的亮着。继续专心致志的玩手机。  
身上一沉，眼前的手机被拨开，露出一双圆溜溜黑漆漆的大眼睛。  
方博爬上了他的床，跨坐在他身上。  
“干嘛。”  
许昕放下手机挑了挑眉毛。  
“干一炮。”  
方博的双手撑在许昕腰侧，带着一身湿热的水汽贴上来。  
许昕勾勾唇角笑了，大手覆上富有弹性肉感十足的屁股，轻轻的揉捏，压低声音哄小孩儿一般温柔的说，“不是困吗？不睡觉啊。”  
方博嘟着包子脸，手掌包裹着臀肉传来的热度灼烧着他的神经，下腹腾起燥热，身体需要安抚。他主动的攀上许昕的脖子，埋在他颈间微微喘息，收紧双腿夹住被子下的身体。  
“不睡，想做。Fuck me。”  
许昕对于这种求欢，一向来者不拒。  
他轻笑一下，吻住近在咫尺的肩膀，用唇齿轻咬厮磨，双手顺着翘臀往上摩挲，略过紧实的腰背，攀上肌肉分明的蝴蝶骨。  
许昕曲起腿稍稍挺身，托起方博的屁股，维持着他挂在自己腰间的姿势跪坐起来，又弯腰下压，把醉鬼压在身下。被子悄无声息的从两人之间滑落。  
揉着身下人柔软的小肚子，许昕忍不住轻笑出声。  
“博儿你胖了。”  
方博攀着他的颈背，双腿由于许昕居高临下的侵入向两侧撇开，小腿黏黏糊糊的缠着许昕的小腿，翻了个白眼儿。  
“你也没有很瘦吧。要做就快做，不做我自己撸去了。”  
“做，为什么不做。让我好好亲亲我白胖白胖的博儿。”  
许昕捧着方博的脸低头吻住饱满的唇。方博的唇颜色红润，形状饱满，滑腻的舌相互纠缠，带着被酒液浸染过的香气，味道好的许昕想要把它吃进肚子。  
方博被吻的唔唔的呻吟，鼓涨的下身包在内裤里，有意无意的磨蹭许昕的大腿根。  
放过那张怼天怼地的小嘴，许昕灵活的舌挑逗方博的耳垂和脖颈。亲吻，舔袛，啃咬，呼出的热气尽数喷洒在敏感带。方博侧过头，露出大片嫩滑炙热的肌肤。身体陷进舒适的大床，许昕将他抱得满怀，严严实实的包裹住他光裸的身体，温热的大手在他身上游走，揉捏，敏感带被温柔的照顾着，醉酒的大脑晕晕乎乎的，舒服的像飘在云端，忍不住发出馥足的呻吟。  
许昕抬起头，瞧着只是被亲吻脖颈就已经意乱情迷的方博，肉呼呼的脸颊泛着坨红，微闭的双眼眼角水光潋滟，唇张着喘息呻吟，白皙的皮肤上还留着自己啃咬留下的红痕。  
真他妈浪。  
方博19岁入国家一队，虽然资料上写着92年出生，不过他真实年龄要大一些。乒乓球队的男孩子们常年呆在集训中心，除了女队队员，难有和女人接触的机会。年轻气盛，血气放刚，孩子们经常在一起观摩教育片，交流经验，甚至，互相慰藉。  
那时的许昕和方博会在深夜无人的更衣室相互安慰。开始只是互撸，直到一次不经意的醉酒，许昕半强迫的要了方博。方博的内心是很难接受的，同是男人，凭什么自己是被干的那个，也几次周旋要反攻，但最后都被许昕连哄带骗又来一发。  
没办法，真的太舒服了。许昕那流氓实在太温柔，每次都能干到他双腿大开，浑身颤抖。  
骨子里藏着那股子浪劲儿。  
许昕被他撩拨的，难以自持。  
他埋下头，继续勤恳卖力的在方博身上开拓。火热的嘴唇细细密密的吻过锁骨胸前，含住那颗挺立的茱萸不断嘬咬舔弄，修长的手指捻动另外一边的那颗。胸前一阵一阵过电似的酥麻，全部汇成热浪流窜向下腹，方博更搂紧了许昕的脖子，抓挠他的后背，胡乱的想要扯下许昕的T恤。  
许昕安慰的亲了亲他的嘴唇，肩胛一抖脱下上衣，露出一身的好肉。方博迫不及待的把他拉近，让两人光裸的上身紧紧的贴着，挺立的茱萸磨蹭他的，咬着他冒起青茬的下巴求欢。  
许昕很有耐心。他还是不紧不慢的吻着方博上身每一个角落，分别安抚两边的小茱萸，亲过胸腹，舌尖儿在肚脐上打转转。手抚摸着挂在自己腰间的翘臀和一双好腿，他感到方博内裤下的欲望正顶着自己的胸口，突突的跳动。  
许昕终于把头埋进方博双腿之间，咬住了他私密敏感的大腿根儿。  
“啊……”  
方博吃痛的吟叫一声，双腿却分的更开了。  
大腿内侧的软肉又滑又嫩，带着温湿的水汽和沐浴露的香气，许昕不断啃咬，爱不释口，按上布料下精神抖擞的一团，隔着内裤玩弄两科圆溜溜的蛋，和一根儿热乎乎的小棍子。  
方博实在有些忍不了，一把拉下碍事的内裤，小方博蹦出来在许昕面前抖三抖。  
“给你博哥含一个。”  
说着扶着小方博往许昕嘴唇上蹭。  
许昕邪邪的一笑。  
“方博你能耐了啊，还要当我哥？”  
他声线低低的，魅惑的不行。托着那一套小宝贝儿伸出舌头有一下没一下的舔，似有似无的，就是不给方博痛快。  
方博急得不行，黏黏糊糊的哼唧，服软的叫人。  
“昕哥……昕哥……”  
小腿搭上许昕的背，一点点收紧，内裤还半挂在一边脚踝晒，手指揉乱许昕的短发，腰肢摇曳，双腿大开。求之不得的微微挣扎。  
果然喝醉了更诱惑了。许昕被这幅春光乍现的画面刺激到，张口把小方博含到低，上来就是一个深喉。  
“嗯~~~~~”  
方博从胸腔里压出一声长长的压抑已久的媚叫，身体弓起来，爽的狠狠抖了一下，差点儿交待了。  
许昕狂风暴雨似的开始了一轮吮吸，湿热的口腔有节奏的收缩，坚硬的牙齿偶尔划过蘑菇头。汹涌的快感像飓风刮起的海浪将方博狠狠拍在沙滩上，他是一只搁浅的鱼，颤抖挣扎，太猛烈的刺激瞬间传遍全身每一个毛孔，耳后洇出汗水。许昕根本没给他喘息的机会，吸吮的节奏越来越快越来越大力，最后几个深喉，方博的腰像触到高压电一样向上挺起，大腿不受控制的收紧，夹住许昕的头。  
“啊~~啊~~啊啊啊~~~”  
粘稠的精液射满口腔，许昕转头从床头抽过纸巾吐掉，随即吻上方博，把剩下的一点点混杂唾液的精液塞进没来得及闭上的嘴里，捏住他的腮帮子强迫他咽下去。方博吃的一干二净，竟然还伸出粉粉的小舌头舔了舔许昕的嘴唇，没吃饱似的。  
许昕再一次吻住他，色情的，温柔的，霸道的。  
发泄过一次的方博皮肤泛着粉色，呼吸沉重，双手不老实的伸向许昕的下体，挑开运动短裤的松紧带溜进内裤里，抓住许二爷慢慢的撸动。许昕退开一些，不再动作，只盯着方博看。方博只是撸着他，疲软的小方博就又抬起了头。  
“昕哥，许昕，许昕……”  
他断断续续的叫他的名字，水波动容的大眼睛直直看进许昕的眼里。  
也看进许昕心里。  
这是全世界最好的博儿，是输球会哭唧唧的博儿，是对打打到自己肩伤复发满脸担忧却拼尽全力的博儿，是怼天怼地只为藏起玻璃心的博儿，是求教练不要放弃他忍着腕伤疯狂训练的博儿。  
是这一刻只属于他的博儿。  
方博拽下他的裤子，许二爷生龙活虎的跳出来。  
“想要吗？”  
“废话。”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要你操我。”  
“就只让我操吗？”  
“你他妈怎么这么麻烦，你不操我就让我操你！”  
许昕好笑的看着被自己制的服服帖帖嘴却还不饶人的方博，托了托他的屁股，方博顺从的露出私密的小花。修长的手指探进略有些干涩的甬道，疼痛感使方博皱起眉头。  
“疼疼疼。”  
许昕也有些急，环视一圈房间，没看到润滑剂。  
“在我行李的第二层袋子里。”  
许昕按照方博的话翻出那管尚未开封的草莓味儿润滑剂的时候，有一种自己是坐台小鸭子的心情。感情人家早就准备好了，就憋着求干呢。  
他把膏体挤进手心搓热，再次探进甬道。他的手指很长，指节分明，灵活的在甬道里进进出出，四处探索，摸到一处柔软时方博哼哼了一声。  
“就那儿…嗯….”  
许昕照准了那一点轻轻的按压，小方博跟着按压的节奏颤抖着。方博很有感觉，仰头索吻。嘴唇又纠缠在一起。许昕挤入第二根第三根手指继续活动。方博被吻得七荤八素，双腿夹紧许昕的腰，高高的抬起臀部配合着手指的节奏，握住了挺立的许二爷。  
“进来吧。”  
许昕咬咬他的下唇。  
“没带套呢。”  
“我不嫌你脏，你嫌弃我不？”  
许昕看着对自己眨大眼睛的方博，温和的笑了。  
“不嫌。”  
扶住二爷对准小花儿挤进去，慢慢的推进，直到整根没入。比手指粗很多的二爷把肠壁撑的满满的，方博锁紧了眉头。许昕知道他不疼，缓慢的试探性的动起来，找着最好的角度。  
方博抓一抓他的后背。  
“快一点，许昕~~快一点~~”  
许昕得到邀请，抓住他一只脚踝扛到肩膀上，腰部发力，开始大开大合的一轮猛烈进攻。  
方博就只剩下呻吟的份儿。每一下都深深的刺入，顶到那一点为止，抽出来再狠狠塞进去。柔软潮湿的肠壁不断收缩，绞着二宝贝，许昕也忍不住喘息。他攥着方博化成秋水的腰，虔诚的侵犯，占有，不留一丝缝隙。  
许昕暂时抽出来，靠坐在床头，将方博转个身，让他背对自己跨坐，从身后环住他的腰。方博扶起许二爷塞进小花，自己主动地动起来，双腿大开，浪叫出声。许昕上下挺动，交合处水光淋漓，一片淫靡。  
这样的姿势方博看不见许昕的脸，小方博随着节奏无助的上下颠动，不被安抚的一阵空虚。他牵引着许昕的手，握住急待安慰的分身。许昕的大手帮助他上下撸动，另只手稳住他的腰，下身不停歇的抽插。  
“嗯…嗯….嗯…许昕…许昕…”  
方博闭着眼睛低低的呻吟，大腿软绵绵的使不上力，身体紧紧的靠在许昕身上，把自己全部依托给身后的胸膛。许昕啃咬着他白皙流畅的后颈，稍一用力，留下一颗渗着血的齿痕。他喜欢方博被干的时候叫他的名字，方博的声音托着浓厚的鼻音，撒娇讨好，还有一丝哭腔，叫的他心痒难耐，恨不得把这小魔鬼藏起来，拆吃入腹。  
“爽吗？博儿？”  
“嗯嗯……爽……啊……爽……”  
“只有我能操你吗？”  
“嗯……只有你能操我……”  
许昕越来越快越来越深的顶弄，火热的蘑菇头挤压肠壁内的腺体。他不再照顾小方博，双手握住方博的腰，一心一意的开拓进取。  
“啊…啊…嗯…啊…”  
方博被灭顶而来的快感侵蚀，大脑一片空白，所有的感觉都集中在腺体上，无需触碰已经肿胀的下体昭示着这场性爱的激烈。俩人身上的体液混杂着汗液，潮湿黏腻，热气腾腾，却谁都舍不得让贴合的肌肤分离。  
“啊啊啊啊来了来了来了~”  
被干射的前一秒，一只宽大的手掌包裹住了小方博，手指堵在马眼上，硬生生的掐断了即将喷涌而出的热流。  
方博一下子逼出了生理性泪水，下体狠狠的抽搐几下，嘴里的呻吟你支离破碎。  
“你他妈的快放手!”  
他颤抖着声音骂道，那东西被许昕抓在手里，不能得到解放，也不敢乱动。  
许昕停下顶弄的动作，像野兽交配时咬着配偶的后颈。  
“说点好话我就让你爽上天。”  
方博翻了个白眼，心说你个许大蟒果然恶趣味。奈何受制于人，不得不屈服。  
“嗯…昕哥~让我射…求求你，让我爽上天吧~~”  
缠人的大蟒不为所动。  
“不是这句。”  
“好哥哥，你是最帅的大蟒….嗯…最棒的许昕，许昕两米五，许昕千里眼。”  
“方博你这是不想活了。”  
许昕手掌稍稍用力压迫着方博的脆弱。  
“到底要听啥？”  
“你知道我想听什么。”  
方博犹豫了一下，咬咬嘴唇。  
“许昕，我爱你。”  
许昕的心里突然腾起一股悲哀，悲哀自己只有利用这样卑劣的手段才能得到投降似的谎言。他大力的操干起来。最后的数十下抽插像是要贯穿方博，每一下歇斯底里的冲撞，带起一波波颤栗的快感。  
方博被干射了。颤抖着喷出一股股白浊的液体，沾湿许昕的大腿。肠壁剧烈的收缩，紧紧绞住许二爷。许昕低吼一身，猛地抽出来射在方博腿间，俩人的精液混在一起，滴滴答答的流下大腿。  
高潮的余韵还没过去，许昕把方博抱进怀里，亲吻他汗湿的额角，泛红的眼睛，挺翘的鼻子，最后落在红润的嘴唇上。  
一个绵长的吻，无关情欲，单纯干净。  
许昕的床被汗湿透不能睡了，洗完澡清理干净的俩人睡到了方博床上。单人床不够宽，许昕从背后抱着方博，胸膛贴着后脊，手搂住腰侧。方博的手抓住许昕的，十指紧扣。他酒劲没消，又经历一场激烈的性爱，几乎刚躺下就睡着了。  
许昕看着怀里睡得安稳的人，只有这时候他才能抱着这个放在心尖儿上的宝贝整夜不放手。  
他倾身在他脸颊落下一个吻。  
全世界最好的方博，是许昕穷极一生都求之不得的业障。  
那时年少，这个柔软的男孩儿曾误打误撞的跌进他的心里，一举一动都牵动他的神经。酒后乱情的乌龙也不过是借口，相互慰藉多半为了能短暂的占有他。  
他从未言爱，但方博心里有数。  
暗恋一个人，最怕的不是他知道，而是他明明知道却假装不知道。  
求之不得，无可奈何，他只得拼尽全力收回那份儿感情，活成众人期待的样子。  
最后一层不甘心的纠缠变作纯肉体关系，一夜偷欢的放纵，能在一时一刻不顾一切的爱他，亲抚他，也就算心满意足。  
许昕多想剖开胸膛将方博嵌进骨血，然而现在他却必须强迫自己去爱别人。  
那就缠他一辈子吧，让所有重要的时刻都镌刻许昕的名字，密密麻麻的侵占他的过去现在和未来。  
一生羁绊。


End file.
